


The Origin

by Ninetailsyaboi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Go check him out, The original is by Agent Zwolf on fanfiction.net, adopted story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninetailsyaboi/pseuds/Ninetailsyaboi
Summary: Many would think that Salem is the source of all Grimm, and that Ozpin is her enemy that has lived for almost as long as she has, both in pursuit of outsmarting the other and defeating them, like players on a chessboard. But what if i were to tell you that 'The Source' of all Grimm, and 'The Origin' of Grimm are two separate beings? A Referee to their game of chess?(This story is actually not mine: It is a story by Agent Zwolf on Fanfiction.net, which he has allowed me to adopt and continue on here. Please check out Zwolf, he's a good writer.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a thing now.

Sand.

White Sand.

It is the only thing I could see.

Wherever I look, there is only sand.

The only living being that exists in this endless desert world is the tree. I have guarded the tree for millennia. But what would I know? I have never seen any celestial object except for the moon. 'What about me?' you ask? I am no living being. I am a creature without a heart, 'Hollow' is what others like me would say. I can safely assume I am the first of the Hollow's, for I have not sensed any others like me for a long time since I came to be. Though they are out of my sight, I can sense their presence, their souls. There are many of my kind fighting against one another, with each Hollow killed by their own brethren, they grow stronger. I do not know how strong I am compared to them, though I would rather not kill my brethren, though i do know i may be able to compete with their strongest, since i have evolved into the next step of evolution of my kind, known as an Arrancar. Though i do not change my body into a human form like the other, but i guess it's one of the perks i've received as the first of my kind.

Over time, I have seen my brothers' cluster together, thinking that being in groups would benefit them. I thought of that as well, until I sensed three men. They are not like me, or any of my kind. Yet they were able to slaughter hundreds of us. I wasn't scared though, they were too busy with themselves to notice. It wasn't long before another group of people came. Out of all of them, one in particular caught my eye, one that is able to harness the power both the power used by the first three that came here, along with the power used by my kind, I must say I'm truly impressed.

Then they all fought, compared to my assumed lifespan, it felt like it happen in the span of seconds. They fought and fought, some of the souls dwindle, only to burn stronger, while others dwindle and fade forever. But then they left, I haven't sensed them again. I thought everything was going quiet again. Frankly I quite enjoyed watching their fights, even though I never saw them in person, I could still sense them.

I was relaxed, finally able to rest my head without having to turn and lift my head whenever someone starts a fight. Yet I was interrupted by a white light, and as the light faded, I saw a man with black hair.

"Excuse me, is this what they call 'The Tree'?" The man spoke as he gestured to the tree.

"Yes, but none has ever seen it. Most would not bother coming here as they would assume this place is an endless desert, devoid of life." I spoke to him.

"Then you must be its Guardian." The man asked.

"I'm not sure I have the exact answer to your question. I have been beside this tree my entire life, I do not protect it, for it needs no protection. I simply stand by it to feast on the fruits it bears every now and then. Sadly I do not have a concept of time, for I have never experienced a day and night cycle." I answered him.

"It must be really boring then, you sit here and do nothing, when you could experience everything." The mas said as he spread him arms out.

"I would rather not, for I do not condone the acts many of my kind follow." I turned away from the man.

"And what acts are those?" The man asked tilting his head.

"Devouring our own brethren. Honestly, it sickens me. It is why I never went to see any of my kind, not in fear of being devoured myself, mind you. But simply because they might try to attack me before I can have a say in it." Hearing this, the man pondered for a bit.

"It must be hard on you then. Hmm. I may have a proposition you would be interested in." I turned to him.

"And what is your proposition?" I asked.

"How about I take you to my world? You see, I'm a god. One of many who have their own worlds to rule. And I am looking for someone to make things fun for me. I looked through the other worlds, looking for someone worthy of such a role. And I think you might be it." The man smiled.

"Why me? I have seen many who have powers that would lay waste to thousands."

"Then clearly you have yet to take a good look at yourself. I have seen the ones you spoke of, but they pale in comparison compared to the power you wield. I think you would make things much more fun for me in my world. Besides, this world is a lost hope anyway, you would be better off taking the offer."

"Hmm, very well stranger. I accept your offer. On the condition that the tree is brought with me. Its fruits are something of a sustenance to me, given how many I've eaten in my lifetime." The man then smiled wider.

"Then it's a done deal. I'll have you brought over in no time." The man stretched a bit.

"Wait, I have yet to hear your name, stranger. Though I have no name to call my own, I am interested in knowing yours."

"Very well." A circle of light shines beneath me, its radius covering both me and the tree. "My name is Monty, Monty Oum." Then a bright light encompasses my vision, then there was nothing. Nothing but darkness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As I opened my eyes, I am greeted by a somewhat familiar environment. A barren wasteland, much like my home. The only differences are instead of bone white sands, I am met with only Black stone. Mountains as far as the eye can see in the place of dunes. And as I look up, I am met with the moon. Oh, how many years have I looked up only to see that, no stars, only the moon. It sickens me to no end. I opened my mouth as energy condensed within my jaws. A technique only known by my kind.

" ** _Cero!_** " I roared as I shot at the beam shot towards the moon, and shatters it. The remaining debris only barely contained by the moons gravity. I will admit it was a spur of the moment and out of anger, I hope no one tries to kill me for it.

"Not five minutes, and you've already made this place more interesting." The man now known as Monty appeared once more in front of me.

"Forgive me, I was simply tired of looking at the same old, unchanging moon for who knows how long." I lowered my head slightly.

"Its fine, I kind of like it. It fits the name of this world I've created. Remnant, nice name don't you think?" He looked to the moon before looking back at me.

"It is somewhat of a nice name. But a Remnant of what exactly? If you don't mind me asking."

"This world was originally created by another god, but he decided to abandon it and handed it to me. It already had a human civilization, so I had to reset the world before I got started."

"So you committed Genocide upon the original inhabitants of this world in an effort to start over and create a new one."

"Geez, when you say it, it makes me feel real bad. But yes, I had to reset the world. The reason why I named this world Remnant is to serve as a reminder of what I did. But don't tell anyone that." I looked out into the rocky mountains around us.

"So why did you bring me here? I doubt you brought me here out of goodwill." His face lit up.

"I thought you'd never ask." He creates a stool to sit on and crosses his arms on his chest. "So let's get down to business. I'm thinking of creating another human civilization again, but I want it to be different compared to the last one since it looked a bit boring, so I will be creating another species, kind of a human-animal hybrid of sorts. I call them Faunus. I needed you to act as the villain, or at the very least create the villain. One that will pose a threat to humanity, I want to see my creations struggle to survive, to fight for their loved ones and become heroes." He spoke like a father who was proud of his children. Not that I would know.

"I assume you like those kind of stories? How naïve." I scoffed. "So you want me to act as the villain? We both know it will end with me losing my life at some point."

"I am well aware of that, it's why you don't have to play the villain, just create one and you can stay neutral and watch from the sidelines." He exclaimed as I narrowed my eyes.

"What if your Humans and Faunus were about to lose?" His face became sullen for a second.

"Then I must ask you to help them. I may want them to struggle, but I never wanted them to die outright."

"Very well then, what must I do?"

"You will know soon enough." And with that, he smiled before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Does he have to do that?" I asked myself as I pondered about what to do next when I heard the rustling of leaves.

I turned to see the tree rustling as it grew a shining golden fruit. One of the few reasons he stayed with the tree, it served as an alternative compared to committing cannibalism. The fruits only sprout every once in a while, and I only eat them when I'm hungry. Plus, the tree already has a lot of fruits on the branches. Hopefully I am able to figure out how long they take to sprout again in this world.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" _How wrong I was to think I wouldn't have to wait long._ " I said as I surprisingly found myself bored out of my mind as the tree rustled once more, growing another Golden fruit among thirteen others, that makes Fourteen Golden fruits. The tree looked pretty crowded now, granted it wasn't very big of a tree so it makes sense.

" _How long does that make it? Fourteen Hundred years?_ " I groaned inwardly. I had cleared the tree of any fruits prior to my arrival in this world, in hopes that I can count my years here. I'm still wondering what I can do next. I still haven't figured out how I can make this 'Villain' Monty Oum is looking for. It would help if I can create more of my kind, but I didn't have such power. Then again, how did I came to be? Was another being like I was given the task to creating monsters? Though I hardly call myself a monster, just a creature.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when another fruit grew, this time at the center of the tree. It contrasted all the others. While they were all shining a Golden color, this one was Pitch Black, almost like a hole. Out of curiosity I picked it, and then I felt it. The fruit held negativity, so much of it, I can feel it reaching for my soul. And out of curiosity, I ate it. Curious as to what it would entail.

Then I felt it.

I felt it all.

All these Negative emotions I've never experienced before. Fear, despair, anger, rage, I felt all of it. It encompassed me, trying to corrupt me. But after what had been hours of long and painful agony, it finally surrendered. The darkness stopped consuming me and started to assimilate itself with me. As it completely merged with my soul, I tried moving around to see if anything had changed. I stood up to my full size. It was then I can see the entirety of the place I had resided in, as I had been laying down since the moment I arrived, moving only my head and neck. As I moved my entire body in place, loud popping noises resounded throughout the landscape, I could feel the ground rumbling at every single step I took, even if I wasn't exactly moving. I looked around the landscape, it was large I was sure, but I can see far enough to see sand in the distance, right in front of something blue in color. I didn't know what it is, but I wasn't curious enough to find out now. I laid back down around the tree before picking all of the fruits again, not only because I don't lose track of time, but because I simply didn't want to eat another Black Fruit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the exact same as Zwolf's work, i did nothing in this chapter

Years pass and the tree had just grown its fourteenth fruit once more. " _Another Fourteen Hundred years has passed once more._ " I looked at my claw and started to think.

"I wonder…" I thought aloud as I lifted my claw. I wondered if the Black Fruit gave me any new abilities. I cut my own claw, not that it hurt, and let the blood fall.

As the blood hit the ground, it started to take form, it took the form of a wolf, standing on its hind legs, its body as black as the night but with body plates of armor covering its body. It was roughly the size of my claw, after a few solid seconds it looked up at me.

" _Who are you?_ " The wolf spoke, albeit in my mind.

"I am the one who created you, you may call me father. You are the first of your kind, the first of many. Wait for a moment, I will start on creating your brethren." I answered as I lifted my arm again, seeing as the wound already healed, I cut my claw again, letting the blood trickle down three times.

Four times the blood took form, a bear, a bird, a lion, and a Dragon, all capable of telepathic speech. Three times they asked the same question, and three times I answered them the same way. I thought about making them the villains like how Monty requested, but I hesitated. Knowing that they can talk, means they are strong already, being almost on par with the stronger portion of my kind, the Arrancar. If I were to give the world something to fight against, it would have to be something mindless, something capable of only destruction ad chaos. Afterwards, I taught them how to fight, taught them to not fight any humans or any human-animal hybrids unless their lives were at stake, and I taught them to learn. Once I was finished teaching them, I sent them out. I told at the far end of this place, past the sea, is a place where humans reside, and since I wanted them to learn, I thought it might benefit them as much as it would benefit humans, giving them a forewarning of what's to come. But not before I gave them all names, to distinguish themselves from the other would be creatures; I named the wolf Lycian, the Bear was named Kuma, the bird was named Cygnus, the lion was named Leo, and the Dragon was simply named Drago. They were all unique in their own way, Drago himself was much larger than they are, he is around the size of my head, Cygnus was the second largest as he is around the size of my hand, while the others were at most the size of my claws. Once they left, I turned back to the tree and ate all of the fruits, making sure the Black Fruit doesn't grow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

6 more fruits grew, and another 600 years pass. I wondered if my children had made contact with humans yet, I started to wonder if they lived. I remember my own brethren slaughtered by the three men in my home world, so I thought my children had died when they encountered humans, but I perished the thought when I remembered those three men had weapons, and since Monty had only resetted this world, I figured they had yet to be able to forge weapons like that. Suddenly, my eyes were attracted to a man walking up a hill to his area. The man wore a tattered robe, and had a beard on him. When he saw me, he wasn't scared, only surprised.

"My, my, I didn't expect a living being out here in the Dark Continent." The man spoke.

"Is that what this place is called by you humans? I prefer to call it The Wastelands." I replied.

"Yes, that is what we call it. But no one has set foot here before, at least not this far."

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"I am simply here out of curiosity, no one has ventured deep into The Dark Continent, so I figured I would be the first. What are you anyway? If I may ask." The man replied before following with another question.

"I am a being brought forth by god when he created this world. Though I am not a being born in this world like you, I was brought from another." The man's face held wonder beneath his deadpan expression.

"Oh, that is interesting. What is it that you can tell me about your world? I am an extremely curious man, honestly it's more like a sickness that would eventually be my undoing." I chuckled inwardly.

"That is plausible, but I'm afraid I have nothing to say about my world, for it is lost. Your god brought me here in hopes of salvaging me from it, and for that I am grateful to him." The man put his hand up to his chin.

"I see, such a shame. Tell me dragon, you said that you were brought here by god when he created this world, can you tell me what happened to the moon?" I had a surprised look on my face.

"Dragon? Is that how your kind sees me as?" I asked.

"Why yes, my kind has had stories about a dragon that stood tall among the clouds, I guess they spoke of you." The man smiled.

"I see. To answer your question, the moon is like that because of my doing. In my old world, whenever I looked up I would see the never ending state of the moon, and when I was brought here, and I saw the moon. I was tired of seeing it. So I shattered it."

"My, my, you seem to have a bit of an anger problem to have shattered the moon like that."

"In my defense, I have been living for a very long time. At least this world has a day & night cycle. Else, I would have done more than shatter the moon." The man laughed.

"I am glad for that, it would cause panic if the moon was gone. Humanity has made stories as to why the moon is like that. Though many are outright ridiculous." The man looked around. "I guess I should get back. I've been going around doing absolutely nothing other than trudging this landscape. I don't think my legs can hold much longer."

"Before you go…." I picked up the six fruits on the tree. "Something to eat along the way." The man held the Golden Fruits in his arms. Each fruits the size of his hand.

"When I saw that tree I would have asked if I could have them, but considering you were the one who shattered the moon, I decided against it. Fearing I would share a similar fate." The man used some of his robe to wrap the fruits like a satchel.

"Each fruits will sate your hunger for a long time. And it's worth the 100 year wait." The man held a look of shock on his face.

"These small fruits took that long to grow? I hope it tastes like a feast then."

"Believe me, it does. I haven't eaten in 600 years and I still feel like I've eaten just yesterday."

"Thank you for your kindness dragon, I hope I can make it up to you."

"No need, all you will have to do is come here every now and then, and keep me company. It gets boring very quickly around here." The man chuckled.

"I can imagine. And if you're wondering, my name is Ozpin. Pleased to make your acquaintance, dragon." The man, now known as Ozpin said with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine." And with that, Ozpin left without another word.

A while later, I felt Ozpin's soul energy skyrocket, I guess he had eaten one of the fruits I had given him. I have always felt invigorated whenever I eat one of these Golden Fruits, and I never get tired of it. I watched as I sensed his soul move farther and farther away from me, before I laid my head back down.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Every year after Ozpin's visit, he came back, saying he would come here at least once a year to visit. It may not be much, but I appreciated the time he took to visit. And with each visit, I can see he grows older, and older. He thanked me for giving him the fruits, he told me that when he ate one, he gained the ability to accelerate and decelerate time. When I asked about the other fruits I gave him, he said he will save it for only when he needed it.

It wasn't for another forty years until he came back, younger than he used to be. I was somewhat worried when he didn't come. Even when I sensed his soul dwindle, but now it is a steady flame instead of either a growing flame or a dwindling flame. When I sensed him on the edge of the Wastelands, I was curious as to the state of his soul. Usually, most men his age would have their soul dwindle before they flicker and die, but his right now is in a steady state.

"Forgive me for not visiting you in thirty years old friend, I have been busy these past few decades." Ozpin spoke as he came over the hill.

"You do not have to apologize Ozpin, I assume you have eaten the second fruit I gave you?"

"Why yes, that is what I'm here to ask you about. Do these fruits always give tremendous power?"

"Yes, they gave me a unique set of powers for the first 5 fruits, before they stopped. Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I'm simply curious as to my current state." He paused for a bit. "Old friend, I stopped aging." Ozpin had a worried look on his face.

"I see, this is rare. I have not seen the fruit give that kind of ability, then again my kind are usually ageless. Yet we are not deathless."

"I understand, but would you mind telling me what of the abilities you have?" I pondered for a bit, listing my abilities, the one I was born with along with the power given by the fruits.

"My powers base themselves around the very soil, and all that lies beneath. Originally I am born with the ability to manipulate sand, and create more sand by grinding stone, which gave me a home-field advantage in my world. Then other abilities I gained after eating these fruits, the first one allowed me to create golems of sand to protect me, which I dubbed ' **Guardian** '. The second one gave me the ability I dubbed ' **Solidify** ' to turn the sand into rock, maybe to compensate for their weakness against fire and water. The third fruit allowed me to turn my own body into sand, giving me nigh-invincibility, and the ability to turn my body into living arsenal, an ability I call ' **Sand** **Body**. The fourth fruit gave me the ability I call ' **Seismic Sense** ' an ability that allowed me to sense the location of everything that moves, though I don't use it all that often, since I was born with the ability to not only see one's soul, but also sense their presence no matter where they are in the world. The fifth fruit maybe the most advantageous, it gave me the ability to resurrect myself from the dead, kind of like a failsafe if ' **Sand Body** ' were to fail. I like to call this ability ' **Phoenix of the sand** '. I have a total of 6 abilities at my disposal, all of which are extremely dangerous in the wrong hands, even if someone were to take just one of my six powers." Ozpin was slack-jawed at my words. He clearly did not expect that.

"I am utterly speechless, to think you were capable of such deadly powers. If I hadn't known the fact that god brought you here. I might have taken you for one."

"You flatter me Ozpin, but the six powers I told you were powers unique to me, I did not account for the ones my kind can commonly use."

"To think such a species exist in another world. Truly we are small in its magnificence." Ozpin had a small smile on his face.

"Ozpin, may I ask? What did you do with the other fruits give you?"

"Well old friend, I gave them to four young maidens."

"I see. And what of these four maidens you speak of?"

"Each of them received the power to control the elements. Though each of them mainly use one aspect of the four elements, they are equally as strong as one another. They have been wandering the world since, to protect the people. I have also discovered something else. It turns out that every human has this Aura to protect themselves from harm. Each individual aura is different, and while many accepted this, there are those who don't."

"I see, it might cause some problems."

"Yes, quite. I should get back. And I won't be needing another fruit. I think two different abilities are enough for me."

"Very well, safe travels old friend." Ozpin waved as he walked back to the edge of the Wastelands back to human Civilization.

I thought to myself if this is what will trigger the creation of the villain Monty Oum had hoped. I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when a bright light shined just over the hill in the opposite direction Ozpin went. I stood up to see what was going on, the clouds still covering my face, but I can see well enough to see a little girl. She had golden blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. The fluxuations in her soul indicates that she is scared, and in a state of panic.

"Why are you here, child? What brought you here?" I asked the little girl. Though my voice might be too much for her to handle in the state that she's in.

"M-my mommy brought me here." The child stuttered as she was intimidated by my stature.

"What can you tell me about yourself, child?"

"M-my name is Salem. A nice lady came to our village one time. She said I had a gift, and since then, I could make trees grow faster. My mommy also has a gift. She can move things anywhere she wants. Daddy is a farmer, so I help him a lot. Then, one day, everyone started giving me looks, my friends stopped talking to me, and called me a freak." Her voice started to crack. "T-then, they came to the house with torches and pitchforks, t-they want to take me away from mommy and daddy." She started crying. "T-then m-my mommy sent me away. Why did you send me away mommy? I don't wanna go." The girl sobbed.

"Come with me, child."

"H-huh?" She stopped crying for a bit.

"Come with me, and you can take back what you have lost." I laid back down as the little girl ran to where I was. When the girl went over the hill, she was in awe to see a white tree in the center of the crater I was in. The girl stayed speechless as she walked over to me.

"You said, you had the power to make trees grow, yes?" I asked the girl, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Y-yes." The girl stuttered.

"Then use your power to make the tree bear fruit. The fruit will give you the power you need to get back at the people who took your parents away from you." I turned my head to the tree.

The girl simply nodded and walked over to the tree. She placed her hands on the tree and her body started to glow a faint white light. The light soon enveloped the tree and prompted it to bear fruit. What I didn't expect however, was the fact that the Black fruit was the one that grew, not the Golden fruit like it should. Maybe this is what happens to it when someone tries to forcefully make it grow.

"Take it, child. And use the power give to you." The girl picked the Black fruit and took a bite.

Suddenly she dropped it, but instead of falling to the floor, the Black fruit disappeared into black smoke and it entered her body as the effects took place. She started screaming in agony as her fair skin turned a sickly pale and her golden blonde hair turned into a ghostly white color. Her blue pupils turned red and her eyes were now black with veins covering the sides of her face from the eyes. When the pain stopped, she turned to me in anguish and hatred.

"Congratulations on attaining your new power, Salem."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, so uh, I've realized something, and that is that i often lose the motivation to write something after like two or three chapters. So, uh, this story is up for adoption, so are all the others, except for A BGM Villain (and yes, i know, i haven't even written anything myself, but like eh). But, with my amazing thought powers (and the power of staying up until around 3, all nighters yee), i have come up with a solution.  
From now on, I'm only doing oneshots.  
(I know, i am amazing at think, yes i am big brain human)  
So, uh, yeah. If you were expecting any more chapters from this, well then whoops.

-Ya boi

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, comment i guess? BTW this isn't made by me i literally just copied and pasted Zwolf's first chapter, same thing with the second.


End file.
